


Utdrikningslag

by saakaat



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Its a stag party yo, M/M, Ylviscest, but mainly angst, sorry about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 02:28:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4648797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saakaat/pseuds/saakaat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Vegard's bachelor party, but he's finding it hard to let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Utdrikningslag

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had serious writer's block. Easing myself back in with a prompt from 'Ylvis kink meme' that simply read "Vegard's bachelor party in a boat (Ylviscest yo)". I don't think this mess of a fic is quite what that prompter had in mind, but oh well!

The sun was setting across the horizon, casting glittering shapes across the inky dark lake. Vegard had swam through that very body of water just hours before, and despite the pass of the hours his body remembered the chill from that impromptu skinny dip. He was now fully dressed in grey sweatpants and a thick woolen sweater. Still he felt the cold creeping in, threatening to pervade his bones and freeze him to the very marrow. The only remedy for his condition was the warmth of the figure clinging to his compact form. Despite being the shorter of the pair, his arm draped protectively around his younger brother. He felt safe, warm and content, more at peace than he had been in months. 

It was risky and they knew it, to be intertwined in such a way. But they had spent so long resisting the unrelenting pull. In this moment of solitude, with the starry sky their only witness, they had finally given up swimming against the tide and let themselves drown in each other. Bård stretched and yawned before settling back down and nuzzling into his older brother's neck. They could hear the others in the distance. What had started as low murmurings from their friends has descended into slurred braying and uproarious laughter as more alcohol was consumed around the campfire. They knew they were safely concealed on the deck of the boat; the creaking boardwalk would alert them to the approach of another. Still, neither had dared to venture beyond the occasional chaste kiss. 

“It was amazing, all of it”, Vegard whispered softly. Bård hummed quietly in response, shifting his body to settle into a more comfortable position on the hard surface. Vegard waited patiently for his brother to settle. "But you really didn't have to go to such trouble".

Bård tilted his head upward, and even in the dim light Vegard was taken by his eyes, starry eyed and shining. “Yes, I did” Bård replied. “I am your best man, after all” The words were bittersweet. This should’ve been a happy day for everyone. Despite everything that had passed between them, Vegard knew his brother would take his responsibilities as best man seriously. Yet even he was surprised at the elaborate plans and the minute attention to detail that had gone into the bachelor party. He was particularly impressed with how Bård had managed to pull this all off without giving even an inkling of what was in store. Preparations for their stage and talk shows meant they spent nearly every waking hour together lately. It had been a particularly jarring time for the pair, especially given the recent change in their relationship. 

The decision to end things had been a mutual one, borne from the slowly-dawning realisation that there was no use prolonging the agony. They stood to lose everything should the true nature of their relationship be uncovered. More importantly, they loved their respective partners. Maybe not the same way they loved each other, but it was more love than most experience in a lifetime. It was certainly far more love than they felt worthy of; especially those times when the unrelenting guilt and shame weighed heavily upon them. Vegard was hopeful this love would sustain him and over time purge him of the feelings he harboured for his brother.

Vegard shivered as a perishing wind blew through the small vessel, though he didn’t know whether it was due to the cold or the unhappy thoughts threatening the peaceful moment. Bård responded by reaching across his brother’s body and clasping his left hand. “Are you sure you’re alright? Your hands are like ice” the younger one pulled Vegard’s hand close to his own mouth, breathing warm air over the digits. Vegard could only nod, too overcome by the intimate gesture to form words. Instead he closed his eyes as Bård pressed his lips flush against his knuckle. A memory surfaced unbidden, and Vegard felt a jolt in his gut recalling a time he had put his fingers to his brother’s lips for an entirely different purpose. But Vegard couldn’t allow himself to meditate on what could no longer be. Over the past few months he had conditioned himself to effectively quell the untoward thoughts and stop them in their tracks. Yet when Bård was in such close proximity, it was near impossible to steer his mind away from the gutter. Especially when the younger man suddenly looked up with a wry grin, whispering: “I still can’t believe you swam naked”.

Vegard felt his cheeks blaze at the memory. Suspecting the party of men were waiting to ambush him, he had taken off all his clothes and swam across to them. He had managed to gain the upper hand, catching them unawares. The day had been so much fun he had been able to forget everything that existed between him and Bård, if only for a little while. He remembered now though. He remembered those countless nights they found themselves together in unfamiliar beds, where their shared bond was like an impenetrable force field sheltering them from the harsh realities of their ultimately-doomed love. In those moments when he held his brother, breathing in his intoxicating scent, he suffered momentary lapses of insanity that made him want to bid farewell to reality. 

“Did you like what you saw?” Vegard didn’t know why he said it. Sometimes he wondered if he had some mild form of Tourette’s, or some similar disorder that compelled him to blurt out the most inappropriate things possible. He winced at his words, especially as Bård looked up at him, silent and unblinking. However, within seconds the stony expression gave way to the widest grin and soon a melodic chuckle that Vegard could never tire of hearing. He dipped his head to kiss the corner of that lovely mouth, earning an appreciative hum and yet another soft kiss. 

But it still wasn’t enough. Vegard wanted more, though he knew it was a bad idea. No logical thought process would ever lead to the conclusion that what they had entered into was a good idea. Then again, there was no logic to the intense longing that kept him awake at night, the itch under his skin that could only be caused and cured simultaneously by the man in his arms. Yet when Vegard tried to deepen the kiss, he felt Bård shift away with the smallest shake of the head. Their eyes met and Vegard understood, yet still Bård verbalised it for good measure.

“We can’t, we-”

“I know, we should-” 

“Right”.

Bård rolled to his side until he was on his back, lying beside his brother but not touching. Vegard was alarmed at how much colder he felt, and how dark the night sky had suddenly become. 

“This is a good thing, Vegard. The right thing” The voice beside him whispered softly. 

“I’m tired of doing the right thing” Vegard lamented. Without thinking he reached out for his brother’s hand. He just needed to hold onto him for a little while longer. 

“No, you’re not” Bård asserted, staring intently at Vegard. 

Vegard watched Bård’s eyes. His gaze flickered down to their interlaced fingers, issuing an all-too- brief squeeze before he relinquished his grip on his older brother’s hand. If he had deigned to look up at Vegard’s face he might have caught the wounded look as he let go. Still, the two could never bear to be too far apart from one another, which is why he didn’t retract his hand completely. Instead his fingers splayed out on the solid surface, his smallest digit mere millimeters from Vegard’s one outstretched hand. Vegard stared hard at the small gap as though it were some deep fissure. He supposed in a way it was. 

They heard someone in the distance, possibly Calle, slurring their names. They knew their time was finally up. Bård rose, stretching his limbs fully. He looked down expectantly at Vegard. When the older man made no effort to move Bård sighed and held out his hand. After a moment’s hesitation Vegard grabbed hold and let Bård pull him to his feet. 

Vegard didn’t know if things would ever be normal between them. But he didn’t know what normal was supposed to feel like. Would the desire, the need, for intimacy abate and dull to nothing? He couldn’t imagine not feeling that jolt in his system whenever his brother touched him in an affectionate way. Maybe Bård felt it too, and maybe that’s why he let go the second Vegard was upright. Somebody had to let go.


End file.
